There is conventionally proposed an antenna device that has a configuration in which a plurality of parasitic elements with one ends respectively connected to variable reactance elements are arranged around a feed monopole antenna on a ground plane.
In the above-described antenna device, because the variable reactance element is used for each of the plurality of parasitic elements arranged around the feed monopole antenna, there is a problem that the number of components increases thereby to increase cost.